Time
by Jaudreylover24
Summary: Mark helps Teddy get over Henry's death. Soon, they realize that they have feelings for each other.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Takes place after girl's night at Callie and Arizona's. Mark helps Teddy deal with her pain but finds that he actually has feelings for her._

A Good Time

Teddy realized it right in the middle of watching their first movie. None of her friends wanted to be there. Arizona, Callie, and Bailey were all clearly not watching the movie and seemed to be glancing at the clock every chance they got.

"I think I'm going to go," Teddy said, standing up.

"What? Why?" Arizona asked, confused but not too torn up by the idea.

Teddy didn't want them to feel like awful friends. "I'm just tired."

"Okay," Arizona said, one part of her hoping that her friend was okay and the other half of her glad that she and Callie could have the night to themselves. Teddy grabbed her purse and walked out the door right into Mark. Next to Mark was Sophia in a stroller.

"Sorry," Teddy said, sadly. She missed Henry. He was the best friend she ever had. Her eyes started filling with tears. She turned to walk away but Mark stopped her.

"Are you okay?" Mark asked.

"No," Teddy answered honestly. She tried not to cry but couldn't help it.

"Come on, Teddy, let's go inside," Mark offered opening his door. Teddy followed him in. Mark sat her down on the couch and let her cry for a minute while he made her a coffee.

When he came back with it, Teddy's tears were mostly gone and she accepted the coffee.

"Aren't you supposed to be at girl's night?" Mark asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, why aren't you?"

"It's stupid," Teddy said.

"Tell me anyways," Mark insisted.

"I left because Arizona, Callie, and Bailey-they didn't seem like they wanted to be there," she said.

"What makes you say that?"

"They looked bored and were looking at the clock. I think Bailey wanted to get home to be with Ben, and Callie and Arizona wanted a night alone without Sophia."

"That's awful," Mark said.

"I mean, I get it. They have their own lives. I wouldn't want to spend my night with me either," Teddy said, sadly.

"You know what I do when I'm sad?" Mark asked, jokingly.

"Have sex?" she answered, dully.

"Yeah, it would've been funnier if I said it," Mark said.

Teddy smiled then took a sip of coffee. "Okay."

"What?" Mark asked, wondering what she was agreeing to. He realized she meant the sex. "Teddy, I was joking."

"Oh," Teddy said sadly.

"It wouldn't make you feel any better," he explained.

"Maybe," Teddy said. "But, it couldn't possibly make me feel worse."

Mark considered it for a moment but wasn't convinced that it was a great idea.

"Just think about it," Teddy said, standing up. "Thanks for the coffee."

* * *

"Hey, Teddy!" Arizona said at work the next day, as they waited at the coffee stand.

"Hi," Teddy said, trying not to sound cold.

"What's wrong?" Arizona asked, knowing that something was wrong.

"Nothing," Teddy lied. Before Arizona could question her more, Mark swooped in and saved her.

"I think Christina's looking for you," he said, flashing his perfect smile.

"Thanks," Teddy said, running off without even looking at Mark.

"What was that about?" Arizona asked.

"What?" Mark asked, taking the coffee that Teddy had ordered for himself.

"Teddy," Arizona clarified. "She seemed upset. And, you helped her get away."

"Maybe she doesn't want to talk to you," Mark suggested.

"Why wouldn't she?" she asked.

"I don't know, maybe, because she needed a girl's night out last night and you, Callie, and Bailey blew her off," he said, casually.

"We did not!" Arizona said, defensively. "Teddy left us first."

"Yeah, because she could tell you guys didn't really want to be there."

"How do you know all this anyways?" Arizona asked.

"She told me," Mark said.

"Since when do you and Teddy talk?" Arizona asked. Mark's pager went off.

"I have to go," Mark said. He rushed off down the hall to the on-call room. Waiting for him was Teddy.

"Thanks for saving me from Arizona," Teddy said. "I thought I'd do the same."

"Thanks," Mark said. Teddy stood up from the bed and walked past Mark to the door.

"Teddy," Mark said, grabbing her by the waist as she tried to pass him. "I changed my mind."

He kissed her and caught her off guard, but soon Teddy was kissing him back while reaching for the lock on the door. Mark pulled Teddy's shirt over her head, their lips only parting for a quick second. Then Mark's lips made their way down her neck and down the center of her body, his hands working at the clasp of her bra.

When her bra fell to the floor, his mouth replaced it. Teddy's fingers tangled in Mark's hair until he kissed his way back up to her mouth and Teddy's hands moved to take off Mark's shirt. She ran her hands over his chest and abs while he moved her to the bed. They lay down continuing to kiss urgently.

Mark untied the strings of Teddy's scrub pants and slowly removed them leaving Teddy in just her black panties. Mark slipped them off gently and then explored her with his lips and tongue. Teddy moaned and Mark kissed his way back up to her lips. Teddy then pushed Mark's pants down and Mark helped her take them off then proceeded with his boxers.

Teddy grabbed his penis and stroked him gently but urgently. He slipped inside her, eliciting another moan from Teddy. He thrust against her until they both came simultaneously. They lay next to each other, both of them out of breath.

"I forgot how good the sex was with you," Mark said, thinking back to when they had dated for a short period of time back when Teddy was new to Seattle Grace.

"That definitely made me feel a little better," Teddy said. She wondered what was wrong with her. Wasn't she supposed to feel guilty for sleeping with Mark right after her husband died? But, she didn't. She just felt guilty that she didn't feel guilty. She stood up and started putting her clothes back on.

"Where are you going?" Mark asked.

"I have patients to check on," Teddy said heading for the door. She turned back around before opening the door. "Thanks."

Mark watched as she left. Teddy walked into the hall and Christina came up to her as soon as she did.

"Teddy," Christina said. "I was looking for you. Can I scrub in on your heart transplant today?"

"Sure," Teddy agreed, indifferently as she walked to nurse's counter to get her patients' files. Teddy flipped through one of the files just as Owen came up to her.

"Hey Teddy," he said.

"Hi," Teddy said coldly.

"Do you have a lot of surgeries today?" Owen asked.

"Yeah," Teddy said, closing the file and walking away from him. Teddy was still mad at him for not telling him about Henry's death right away. She was trying to forgive him but just couldn't do it.

* * *

Mark found Teddy hiding out in an on-call room eating her lunch.

"What are you doing in here?" he asked.

"What are you?" Teddy asked defensively.

Mark didn't want to admit that he had been looking for her. "You okay?"

"My patient died," Teddy said.

"I'm sorry."

Teddy shrugged trying to pretend like it didn't bother her too much. But, the truth was that every time one of her patients died she thought of Henry and how he had managed to survive over eighty surgeries without dying until one surgery killed him. Ironically that surgery was one that she would've done had he not been her husband.

Mark sat down next to her on the bed. "You want to talk about it?"

Teddy seemed to be considering it but instead leaned over and kissed Mark. Before they knew they were in the same situation as they had been earlier. Their hands and lips roaming each other's bodies, their legs tangled around one another.

_A/N: Reviews are appreciated. More to come soon._


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thanks for reading! If you like it please review!_

Betrayal

"Hey," Arizona said, catching up to Teddy as she walked out of the hospital to her car. "You want to get a drink at Joe's?"

Teddy thought for a minute. "Sure."

"Yay," Arizona said excitedly. They got to Joe's and sat down at the bar. Arizona ordered beer, and Teddy got a few shots of tequila.

"Teddy, I'm sorry if I was a crappy friend yesterday," Arizona apologized.

"It's okay," Teddy said, downing all three of her tequila shots in a matter of seconds.

"Wow. No need to rush," Arizona said as Teddy ordered another shot. "Teddy, are you okay? This isn't like you."

"I'm fine," Teddy said. "It's just been a long day."

"You want to talk about it?"

Before Teddy could tell her that she didn't, Callie and Mark walked up behind them at the bar.

"Hey, what are you two doing here?" Arizona asked.

"We have Sophia's babysitter for another hour so I thought I'd come get a drink," Callie answered.

"And, I just thought I'd tag along," Mark said, looking at Teddy who was avoiding his eyes. They agreed to move to a table. Teddy ordered another shot before they moved but not before handing her keys over to Joe.

"How many has she had?" Callie asked Arizona.

"She is standing right here and she has had five," Teddy answered. Teddy was starting to get drunk but kept ordering more as the four of them talked of their surgeries.

"I need to go relieve the babysitter," Callie said after a while.

"I'll come too," Arizona said but then changed her mind. "Never mind. I'll drive Teddy home first."

"No it's okay," Teddy said. "You go. I'll get home."

"Are you sure?" Arizona asked. "Knowing you, you're going to try to walk home drunk."

"I'll stay and drive her when she's ready to leave," Mark said.

Arizona looked at him suspiciously but agreed. She and Callie left the bar.

"How many more do you plan on having?" Mark asked as Teddy took another shot.

"You don't have to stay," Teddy said.

"I want to."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want some loser to try to take advantage of you," Mark said moving his chair closer to hers so that they were only a foot away.

"Why? Jealous?" Teddy teased, taking another shot.

"No," Mark said, leaning closer to Teddy to whisper seductively in her ear. "Because I want to take advantage of you."

Teddy felt a shiver go up her spine as she felt Mark's hot breath in her ear.

"Let's go," Teddy said, grabbing Mark's hand and standing up. Mark got Teddy's keys from Joe and drove them to her place. As soon as they were through the door clothes were ripped off and left randomly throughout the house. Mark pushed Teddy against the wall of living room and lifted her up slightly so he could thrust into her. They came in only a few minutes and then rested with their heads against each other, completely out of breath.

* * *

"I saw you and Teddy at the bar last night," Owen said bitterly to Mark.

"And?" Mark asked not sure what he was getting at.

"And, you were trying to take advantage of her," Owen accused.

"So what if I was? It wouldn't be any of your business," Mark defended. "But, I wasn't. I was just driving her home."

"Good because I swear to God if you are messing with her I will kill you," Owen said before walking away. Mark rolled his eyes. Owen was too overprotective of Teddy. He remembered when he had first asked Teddy out and Owen gave him a similar speech. Little did he know that it was Teddy who was in it for the sex back then, not him. Just like it was now.

"I got you a coffee," Teddy said, interrupting Mark's thoughts.

"Thanks," Mark said, taking the coffee from Teddy, questioning her reasons behind it. He took a sip. "How's the hangover?"

"I'll be fine," Teddy said, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Good," Mark said, staring into her bright green eyes. Teddy looked into his but immediately looked away.

"I have to go," she mumbled before walking down the hall.

* * *

"Calliope, you need to find out what's going on with Mark," Arizona said.

"Why? What's wrong?" Callie asked.

"I just saw Mark and Teddy talking," Arizona said.

"So?"

"So, he's totally trying to sleep with her!" Arizona exclaimed. "And, he can't do that. Her husband just died. She's vulnerable and if he gets her to sleep with him she'll hate herself afterwards."

"So, why do I have to talk to Mark? Can't you just warn Teddy?" Callie asked.

"Teddy doesn't need to deal with that kind of drama right now," Arizona explained. "Please, just tell Mark to leave her alone."

* * *

"You and Teddy have been talking a lot lately," Callie said trying to sound nonchalant.

"Yeah," Mark said, picking up Sophia out of her stroller.

"Are you guys friends?"

"I guess so," Mark answered.

"What do you mean 'you guess so'?" Callie asked. "Mark, are you trying to sleep with her?"

Mark looked up at her giving her the answer she needed.

"Mark, you can't," Callie said. "She just lost her husband."

"Hey, it was her idea," Mark replied.

"You're already sleeping with her?" Callie shouted. Sophia started crying, and Mark held her close. Neither of them said anything until she was sleeping peacefully again.

"It makes Teddy feel better," Mark explained.

"What about you?" Callie asked. "You're not the guy who sleeps with random women anymore. And if all Teddy wants is sex, then you're going to be the one who gets hurt."

"I don't like Teddy," Mark said, defensively. "It's just sex."

"If you say so."

* * *

"Teddy Altman!" Arizona said, angrily pulling her to an empty supply closet and shutting the door. "I am your best friend!"

"Yeah," Teddy said confused.

"So, why didn't you tell me about you and Mark?"

"Me and Mark?" Teddy asked.

"You've been sleeping with him!" Arizona exclaimed, angrily. "How could you not tell me? I'm your best friend."

"It wasn't important," Teddy said. "It's just sex."

"That's what worries me," Arizona said, calming down a little and trying to be consoling. "Teddy, there are other ways to deal with your grief. Sleeping with Mark is not a good idea."

"Thanks for the advice," Teddy said, smiling quickly at Arizona before walking back out into the hallway.

"Teddy!" a voice said from down the hall. Teddy turned around and saw Mark. She rolled her eyes and kept on walking. Of course, Mark caught up to her in a matter of seconds.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"You told Arizona that we have sex," Teddy said, indifferently.

"No. I told Callie."

"Oh," Teddy said.

"Was I not supposed to?"

"No, I don't care what you do," Teddy said stopping at the nurse's station. Mark leaned casually against the counter.

"You busy?" Mark asked, a smirk playing on his face.

"Yes," Teddy answered. "I have surgery."

Mark moved closer to her. "What about after?"

Teddy stared at him trying to take Arizona's advice. She knew she shouldn't be doing this. "I'll meet you at your place."

"Good," he whispered in her ear before leaving.

* * *

Teddy scrubbed out of surgery and then told the patient's family the good news. When she went back to the attending's lounge to change and Mark was sitting on the couch waiting for her.

"You're still here," Teddy said.

"Yeah, I ended up having a surgery so I figured I'd just wait for you," Mark said. Teddy didn't say anything. "You want to go to Joe's first?"

"No," Teddy said quickly. "Let's just do it here."

"Like right here?" Mark asked. Teddy nodded and climbed on top of him. She kissed him and reached her hands under his shirt. Mark flipped her onto her back and let his hands move down her body. He stopped when the door to the lounge opened.

Mark didn't even get a chance to sit up before he was pulled off of Teddy and punched in the face. Above him was Owen, looking angrier than ever.

"What the hell Owen?" Teddy yelled, getting off the couch and kneeling down next to Mark who was now on the floor. Mark sat up and looked as if he was about to get up but Teddy put her hand on his shoulder to tell him not to.

"He's taking advantage of you!" Owen shouted.

Teddy stood up. She said, coldly, "He's not. And, it's none of your business."

"It is my business, Teddy," Owen said. "We're best friends."

"No," Teddy said. "We're not. You should have told me as soon as he died."

"You were in surgery," Owen said defensively.

"Christina could have taken over!" Teddy yelled. Tears were now threatening to fall, but she tried to hold them back. "You were supposed to tell me."

Teddy was crying now and Mark stood up. He touched her arm. "Come on. Let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

Broken Hearts

Teddy grabbed an ice pack and sat on the arm of Mark's couch. Teddy held the ice pack to Mark's cheek and he flinched.

"Oh, cut it out," Teddy said. "You can take a punch but not the cold?"

"Owen was just trying to help you," Mark said.

"I know," Teddy said, sadly.

"Arizona is too," Mark said. "They're your friends. They just want you to feel better." Mark reached up and grabbed Teddy's hand, which was still holding the ice pack to his face. "I want you to feel better."

Teddy stared into his eyes for a moment before pulling her hand and the ice pack away. Mark grabbed her hand to stop her.

"Hey, can you watch Sophia tonight?" Callie asked, barreling through the door, Arizona following behind her with Sophia in her arms. They stopped when they saw Mark and Teddy holding hands. "I guess not."

Teddy pulled her hand away. "I was leaving."

"Teddy," Mark called out as she walked out of his apartment.

"What the hell was that?" Callie asked. "That was not just sex!"

"I'll watch her," Mark said, standing up and taking Sophia from Arizona. "You guys can leave."

"Mark," Callie said, sympathetically. She could tell that Mark was upset. She knew Mark couldn't just sleep with her. He wasn't that guy anymore.

"I'm fine," Mark said, sadly. Callie waited. "Go! Get out!"

* * *

"How's your face?" Teddy asked, touching Mark's chin and turning his face towards her so she could look.

"It's fine," Mark said, pulling his face away.

"It doesn't look fine," Teddy said.

"Well it is," Mark insisted, irritably. He walked away before she could protest.

"Hey Teddy," Arizona said, stopping next to Teddy who looked confused. "What?"

"Mark," Teddy said, shaking her head.

"Forget about him, Teddy," Arizona pleaded. "You're not just hurting yourself now. You're hurting him."

"What do you mean?" Teddy asked.

"After you left last night Mark was really upset," Arizona explained. "He likes you Teddy. He doesn't want it to just be about sex."

Teddy seemed to be thinking. Arizona continued, "I think you should find someone else to sleep with if that's really what's making you feel better because you're hurting him by leading him on."

Teddy sighed, not knowing what to do.

* * *

Teddy knocked softly on Mark's door. She had no idea what she was planning to say. Part of her hoped that he wouldn't answer.

"It's unlocked you know," Mark said once he opened the door.

"I know," Teddy said. Mark moved to one side of the door frame just enough for Teddy to get in but not without gently brushing up against him. "We need to talk."

Mark grabbed Teddy by the hips and pushed her against the wall. He kissed her passionately. "Okay."

Teddy tried to think of what to say but couldn't while Mark's eyes looked deeply into hers. "I don't want to have sex anymore."

For a moment, Teddy thought she could see the hurt in his eyes, but he covered it up quickly. He let his hands drop from her hips. "Okay."

"Can we be friends?" Teddy asked, shyly hoping that he'd say yes.

Mark thought for a minute. "Teddy, I-I can't."

"Oh," Teddy said, sadly.

"It's just that I-I really like you, Teddy," Mark admitted. "And, I'm not sure I can be your friend and not think of you as something more than that." He reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I know," Teddy said. "But, that's why I want to be friends. I've been thinking and I-I could potentially like you too." Mark looked confused so Teddy continued, "I'm not ready. To be in a relationship. I still think of Henry all the time. I cry myself to sleep at night and keep having nightmares. And, I'm just not ready. A lot of times I doubt that I'm ever going to be with anyone again."

Teddy paused for a second, but Mark didn't say anything knowing that she just needed a second to gather her thoughts.

"But, then there's you. And, you make me think I'm happy, and maybe I actually am, which scares me. I'm not ready to be hurt again. I need us to be friends before we can be anything else."

"Okay," Mark agreed, which made Teddy smile.

* * *

"You're seriously making hearts?" Mark asked.

"Trying to," Teddy said.

"You are so badass," Mark said, sipping his beer.

"Hey, you are too," Teddy insisted.

"Yes breast implants are definitely just as important as hearts," Mark said, sarcastically.

"You know you do more than that. Stop trying to get me to compliment you," Teddy said, smiling. "I saw that burn victim. That was amazing. She was just lucky to be alive and you still made her look as if nothing had happened."

"Still not as cool as hearts," Mark said. Teddy shrugged knowing it was true. "So, Teddy."

"Yeah?" she asked, noticing that Mark looked unsure about whatever he was planning on saying.

"I was thinking we could go to the movies on Thursday," Mark said, trying to sound casual.

"Thursday is Valentine's Day," Teddy pointed out.

"Is it?" Mark asked, trying to sound normal. "I didn't even know."

Teddy raised her eyebrows at him suspiciously knowing full well that he did. It had been two week since they had agreed to be friends for a while. They would talk at lunch and go to Joe's together for a drink. Teddy wasn't sure if she was ready yet, but didn't even have to tell Mark.

"Sorry," Mark said, practically reading her thoughts. "I shouldn't have asked that."

"No it's okay," Teddy said. "I just can't. But, you could ask someone else. I mean, if you want a date for Valentine's Day."

"No, I wouldn't do that."

"Mark, it's okay. You can," Teddy said. "I don't know how long it's going to take me to move on. It's not fair to you and it's okay for you to go on dates."

Mark didn't respond. He didn't want anyone besides Teddy.

* * *

"Mark's date is hot," Arizona said sitting down at the lunch table, which only Teddy sat at.

"He has one?" Teddy inquired. She thought it seemed like he wasn't going to ask anyone.

"Yeah," Arizona said. "She has like super long, dark hair and looks like a supermodel."

Teddy stared down at her food and pushed it around with her fork. A new feeling hit her, one that she had felt before. Jealousy. She had only ever felt it with Beth and Christina back when she was in love with Owen.

"You okay, buddy?" Arizona asked, cheerfully.

"Of course," Teddy lied. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because Mark has a date for Valentine's Day."

"I told him to ask someone," Teddy said, trying not to be jealous.

"You're jealous," Arizona teased.

"I'm not," Teddy insisted. "I told him he should ask someone out and he did."

"Insanely jealous."

Teddy sighed and looked over to see Mark coming towards them. Next to him was a brunette in high heels and a mini skirt. Her shirt hugged her body and was clearly the definition of beautiful. Teddy exclaimed, "Is that her?"

Arizona nodded and then smiled as Mark sat next to Teddy and the woman sat across from him.

"Sarah, this is my friend Teddy," Mark said, introducing them. Teddy said a quick hello and looked back at Arizona who had a smirk on her face as if she was truly enjoying this.

"Where'd you guys meet?" Teddy asked, after a moment of awkward silence.

"Her brother is one of my patients," Mark answered.

"What are you guys doing tonight?" Teddy asked curiously.

"We're going to dinner and a movie," Mark said. "And, if things go well maybe back to my place."

Mark smiled to tell Sarah that he was joking and Sarah laughed flirtatiously. Teddy excused herself then left the table mad at herself for being jealous of this woman that Mark didn't even know.

* * *

Teddy paced back and forth quietly outside Mark's door deciding whether or not she should knock. She held Sophia in her arms and was praying that she wouldn't start crying otherwise Mark would hear. She had agreed to watch Sophia so that both Callie and Arizona could go out as well as Mark and Sarah. It was nine o'clock when Arizona and Callie got off the elevator and saw Teddy pacing the hallway.

"What are you doing here?" Arizona asked her. "Is Sophia okay?"

"Yeah, she's fine," Teddy assured her. She didn't know how to explain why she was there. She wasn't exactly sure.

"You're here to see Mark?" Callie asked.

"I-I don't know," Teddy said, hating this newfound jealousy.

"How long have you been out here?" Arizona asked.

"Like half an hour," Teddy admitted.

"Have you even knocked yet?" Arizona asked, knowing that the answer was no.

"What if he's in there? With his date?" Teddy asked.

"Only one way to find out," Callie said reaching past Arizona and knocking on the door before Teddy could protest. She grabbed Arizona's hand and pulled her into their apartment. "Goodnight Teddy."

They got inside and Teddy waited for Mark to answer, which seemed to take a lifetime. She wondered if she should just run away before he answered. The door opened and Teddy knew it was too late.

"Teddy?" Mark said confused by why she was there.

"Hi," Teddy said, still unsure of what she wanted to say. Mark waited for her to say something. "Can I come in? Or is your date here?"

Mark opened the door wider and stepped to the side to let her in. Teddy walked in and put Sofia down in the crib.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I was just in the neighborhood," Teddy lied.

"And, you just thought you'd stop by? On Valentine's Day? When you knew I was on a date?" Mark asked suspiciously, a smile forming on his lips.

"I'm guessing that the date didn't go well?" Teddy asked hopefully.

"Why do you care?" Mark questioned.

"I was jealous, okay?" Teddy admitted after a moment, giving Mark exactly what he was looking for. "Are you happy now?"

"You have no idea," Mark said, closing the gap between them. "There was never a date."

"What?"

"I didn't go on a date. I was planning to but canceled," Mark confessed. "She wasn't you, Teddy."

Teddy kissed him enthusiastically. When they broke apart, Mark held Teddy close for a moment and Teddy didn't resist.

"Did you eat?" Mark asked.

"No," Teddy said. "I was too busy thinking about you being on a date."

"Let's go out," Mark suggested. Teddy nodded and went to get Sophia from her crib. Sophia was no longer sleeping and was standing up in her crib. Mark picked her up. "You hungry, Sophia?"

Teddy smiled as Mark held his daughter. Teddy was amazed how good Mark was with her. He didn't look like the father type at first glance but there was no doubt that he was a great father when he was with Sophia.

Mark drove the three of them to a small restaurant that was quiet and not crowded despite the Valentine's Day rush. The waiter brought them a high chair for Sophia. They looked over the menu and ordered.

"So exactly how jealous were you?" Mark asked.

"More than I've ever been before," Teddy replied. Mark tried not to smile too much but was too happy. Teddy changed the subject and they talked about several different topics. When their food came they ate happily and shared whatever food they could with Sophia who excitedly accepted it. After they finished, Mark drove Teddy home.

"I had fun," Teddy said, unbuckling her seatbelt.

"Me too."

"Thank you," Teddy said, leaning over to kiss him goodnight. She smiled at him when she pulled away. "Goodnight."


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Wow this chapter totally took a turn from what I had in mind. Enjoy and review!_

Love and Fear

"Owen!" a woman said excitedly from behind him. He turned around and embraced the woman behind him.

"How are you, Mrs. Altman?" Owen asked, politely.

"Good and remember that you can call me Anita," she answered. Owen stuck his hand out to the man next to her.

"Dr. Altman," Owen greeted, shaking the man's hand.

"Dan," the man corrected.

"What are you guys doing here?" Owen asked.

"We came to see our daughter," Anita explained. "She hasn't called us since she moved here."

Owen looked surprised. Did that mean she never even told them about Henry?

"Well let's see if we can find her," he suggested.

They walked down the hall and found Teddy by a coffee stand. Mark was with her and they were talking and flirting as they drank their morning coffees.

"Who is that?" Dan asked angrily.

"Mark Sloan," Owen answered.

"What is his relationship with my daughter?" he asked, seriously.

"They've been dating for about a month," Owen told him. Over the last few weeks, not only had Teddy grown closer to Mark, she and Owen were also becoming friends again.

Teddy's parents gave a quick goodbye to Owen before making their way over to their daughter. As Teddy saw them the shock in her face was evident.

"Mom?" Teddy asked, hugging her mother. As Teddy hugged her mom, her dad stared at Mark trying to decide what to think of him. Mark tried to help by sticking out his hand for a handshake but Teddy's father continued to stare at him.

"What exactly are your intentions with my daughter?" Dan asked coldly.

Mark stuttered trying to think of what to say.

"Dad," Teddy scolded. She gave him a look telling him to back off. "This is Mark."

"It's nice to meet you, dear," Anita said smiling at him trying to make up for her husband's rudeness.

"Uh, Mark has surgery. So, he has to go," Teddy lied, looking at Mark to tell him to make a run for it while he still could.

"Actually it got moved to tomorrow," Mark said, wanting to meet her parents and make them like him. He turned to Teddy's mom and stuck out his hand. "Mark Sloan."

"You can call me Anita," she said, shaking his hand. They let go and Mark tried again to shake her dad's hand.

He reluctantly shook it. He said seriously, "You can call me Dr. Altman."

"Dan," Anita warned but got no response from her husband. "How about the four of us eat lunch together?"

"I have a surgery at ten," Teddy said. "It should be done by 12:30."

She looked at Mark and he agreed.

* * *

Mark finished his surgery at eleven and went up to the gallery to watch Teddy. When he got to the gallery, Teddy's parents were sitting in the front row. Anita saw him and ushered him to sit with them. He did.

"She's amazing," Anita said, referring to Teddy who was concentrating on her patient.

"Yeah," Mark agreed. Mark made an effort to talk to Teddy's dad who he could tell hated him. Dads always hated him. "Dr. Altman, are you a surgeon?"

"Yes," he answered.

"What's your specialty?"

"Neuro," he said.

There was an awkward silence for a few moments until Anita spoke up. "What's your specialty, Mark?"

"Plastics," Mark answered.

"Plastics?" Teddy's dad asked. "That's not real surgery."

"Dan," Anita warned.

"Actually you should see some of Mark's recent work, especially on burn victims," said a perky voice from behind them. Mark turned around to see Arizona sipping on a juice box.

Arizona moved down to the front row next to Teddy's dad.

"I'm Arizona, Teddy's best friend," she said.

"I thought Owen was her best friend," Dan said.

"Oh, not since Henry died," Arizona said.

"Who's Henry?" Anita asked.

"She didn't tell you about Henry?" Mark asked.

"No," Dan said. Mark and Arizona looked at each other and silently agreed that it was best not to say anything more.

* * *

Mark met Teddy in the scrub room as Teddy washed up after her surgery.

"Hey," Teddy said. "Are you ready to have lunch with my parents? Because it's going to be awful and you need to be prepared."

"Teddy, maybe I shouldn't go."

"Why?"

"You didn't tell them about Henry," Mark commented.

"Oh," Teddy said. "Yeah, maybe I should tell them about that."

Mark kissed her gently on the lips before leaving the room.

* * *

"Where's Mark?" Teddy's mom asked.

"He's not eating with us," Teddy said.

"Why not?" Dan asked.

"Probably because you offended him," Anita said referring to his comment about plastics.

"Dad," Teddy said. "What did you say?"

"Just that plastics isn't real surgery," he explained.

"Dad!" Teddy said, defensively. "Mark is extremely talented!"

"Okay. I'm sorry," Dan apologized. "I just don't get why you would want to be with a plastic surgeon. What's wrong with Owen? I thought you liked him."

"I did," Teddy said. "But, now I'm over it."

"A blonde doctor said that you and Owen aren't even friends anymore," Anita said. "Something about a man named Henry."

Teddy then proceeded by telling them about how she married Henry and how he died and why she was angry with Owen. She talked quickly to avoid the rush of emotions that threatened to enter.

"I'm so sorry, Teddy Bear," her mom said.

"You got married and didn't tell us?" Dan said.

"Sorry Dad," Teddy said.

"No sweetie, it's okay," Anita said. "We should've called and checked up on you. All that matters is that you're okay now."

"Yeah," Teddy said, "it hurts, but I'm better." She looked over to Mark who was sitting with Callie and Arizona. She wondered where she'd be if it hadn't been for Mark helping her through all this.

* * *

"So, Mark," Anita started trying to make conversation. Teddy, Mark, Anita, and Dan were eating dinner together at a restaurant. "Have you always lived in Seattle?"

"No, I moved here from New York a while ago."

"Do you get to go back a lot to visit your family?"

"No," Mark said. "I grew up with my best friend's family but I haven't visited in a long time."

"Do you have family in Seattle?" Anita asked.

"I have a daughter, Sophia," Mark answered.

"You have a daughter," Anita repeated looking at Teddy who was sitting across from her. "What about her mother?"

"She lives across the hall," Mark replied, knowing that Teddy's dad definitely would not approve of him having a child with his best friend who he was never married to.

"Sophia is turning one in a couple months," Teddy said, before her dad could say anything to show his true feelings about the situation. "She's adorable."

They continued to talk, mostly about Mark, and when they finished they walked to their cars together. Teddy's parents told her that they were leaving early the next morning. They said goodbye and shared hugs.

"Take care of her," Dan said, sticking out his hand to Mark. Mark nodded in agreement and shook it.

* * *

"How was your parents' visit?" Owen asked at work the next day.

"Good," Teddy said. "I think my dad eventually approved of Mark."

"Good," Owen replied, unenthusiastically.

"What's wrong?" Teddy asked.

"Christina and I are getting a divorce," Owen said.

"What?" Teddy exclaimed, shocked over the news. "Why?"

Owen looked guiltily at the floor. "I cheated on her."

"Have you tried talking about it?" Teddy asked.

"Yeah," Owen said, sadly. "But, it's not going to work."

"I'm sorry," Teddy said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Just remember that you can talk to me about it, you know, if you need to."

Owen nodded. "Thanks Teddy."

* * *

Everyone laughed as Sophia smeared frosting all over her face as she tried to get the cake into her mouth. Cameras were flashing from all directions trying to capture the moment. When Sophia was finally done torturing her piece of cake, Mark and Callie started handing cake and ice cream to all the guests. Mark joined Teddy once everyone was served and handed her a plate.

"Thanks," Teddy said, taking a bite. "You're going to be cleaning frosting off of Sophia for at least a week."

"No, she's Callie's daughter when she's messy," Mark insisted.

Teddy laughed and dipped her finger in the frosting of her cake. "What are you afraid of a little frosting?" Teddy took the frosting from her finger and smeared it across his cheek.

"Oh you're going to pay," Mark joked, taking a glob of frosting from his cake and wiping it onto Teddy's face.

"How old are you two?" Arizona teased, stepping next to Teddy.

"Well, I would've thrown the whole piece at her but I thought you might get mad if I got your floor dirty," Mark said.

"And, it would've been a complete waste of cake," Arizona said.

"And, you would've lost your girlfriend," Teddy joked. Mark wrapped one arm around Teddy and pulled her in for a kiss, the frosting still on their faces.

"Gross," Arizona teased, walking away.

Mark pulled his lips away but kept his arm around her.

"Teddy," he said, staring into her eyes. "I love you."

Teddy looked into his and he saw a wave of fear wash over her. He kissed her again so she wouldn't have to say anything.

* * *

Teddy started walking down the hall but saw Mark and turned around. She ran into Arizona when she turned the corner.

"Are you avoiding him?" Arizona asked.

"Who?" Teddy asked, pretending like she had no idea what her friend was talking about.

"Mark," Arizona replied.

"Of course not," Teddy said defensively. "Why would I?"

"I don't know," Arizona said. "But, you definitely are. I saw you running away from him earlier today too."

"Mark-he said he loves me," Teddy admitted.

"Yay!" Arizona exclaimed.

"No, not yay," Teddy corrected.

"You didn't say it back?" Arizona asked, surprised.

"No," Teddy said.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing," Teddy answered. "I didn't exactly know how to say: Oh I'll love you too, you know, in a few months."

"But, Teddy, you do love him."

"No I don't," Teddy insisted. "It's way too soon."

"Whatever you say," Arizona said.

* * *

"I missed that," Owen said, washing his hands after surgery. "Doing surgery with you."

"Me too," Teddy said halfheartedly, handing Owen a paper towel after drying her own hands.

"Something wrong?"

Teddy considered talking to him about it but decided against it.

"The road goes both ways, you know," Owen said. "You said I could talk to you if I needed to and you can talk to me if you need to."

"Mark told me he loves me and I just don't know-"

Teddy was interrupted by Owen pressing his lips against hers. A while ago, it would have been the only thing in the world that mattered to her. But, she was over him now. She was happy with Mark now. Realizing this, she pushed Owen away forcefully.

"What the hell, Owen?" Teddy asked angrily. She left the room before he could answer.

* * *

"I've been looking for you all day," Mark said when Teddy sat down next to him in the cafeteria. "Where have you been?"

Teddy leaned over and kissed him without answering. "Let's go."

"Where?"

Teddy took his hands and stood up, tempting Mark to do the same. She led him to the on-call room. She kissed him again passionately and wrapped her arm around his neck. Mark kissed her neck then picked her up. She wrapped her legs around him as he carried her to the bed. He laid her down and made love to her.

* * *

"About yesterday," Mark said as he pulled his shirt on. Teddy looked away. Mark stepped closer to her and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I knew you weren't ready."

"Did you mean it?" Teddy asked. Mark nodded. "Then don't be sorry."

She kissed him quickly one last time before leaving the room.

* * *

Mark went to Teddy's after his shift and found her sitting on the ground next to her closet crying.

"Teddy?" Mark questioned. "What's wrong?"

He sat down next to her and saw that she was holding one of Henry's sweatshirts in her hands. Mark cautiously took it from her hands and put it in the box that was sitting in front of her. The box was filled with a variety of Henry's things.

"Come on, baby," Mark said, taking Teddy hand and trying to get her to stand up. She just shook her head and continued to cry. He shifted so that he was in front of her. He put his hand to her face and wiped away some tears but more continued to fall. It took about twenty minutes for her to stop.

"I'm sorry," Teddy apologized.

"What for?" Mark asked.

"You're so good to me," Teddy said. "And, all I ever do is think about Henry."

"It's okay," Mark insisted, trying to convince both Teddy and himself.

"No it isn't," Teddy said. "It isn't fair to you. I'm never going to feel the same way you do. When I finally admit that I'm in love with you, you're going to want to move in together. And then when I'm ready for that you're going to want to get married. It's never going to end."

"Teddy," Mark begged knowing where this was going.

"You deserve better than that," Teddy said. "Better than me."

"No, Teddy. There is nobody better than you," Mark insisted. "I don't care how long it takes for you to be ready for this relationship. I'm not giving up on you."

"This is what I mean, Mark," Teddy said, her tears starting up again. "You're a an amazing guy. You deserve better than me. Which is why I'm breaking up with you."


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Enjoy!_

Making Up

"Hey," Owen said, sitting down across from Teddy in the cafeteria. Teddy looked at him curiously. They hadn't spoken since Owen had kissed her two weeks ago.

"Hi," Teddy said, still not sure what he wanted. Owen started eating his lunch.

"How are you?" Owen asked.

"Seriously?" Teddy asked. "We're not going to talk about you kissing me."

"I didn't think you wanted to," Owen said. "I mean I shouldn't have done it. You're with Mark now but you just didn't seem sure about it at the time. I'm sorry."

"Well, actually Mark and I broke up," Teddy said sadly, already regretting her decision but knowing that it was better for him.

"Really?" Owen asked, a little too happily but Teddy didn't seem to notice.

"Yeah," Teddy replied. "But, that's not the point."

"What?" Owen said, not realizing that there was a point to this conversation.

"The point is that you can't kiss me just because you feel like it. Or because you're upset about your divorce with Christina. Or for whatever reason you kissed me. Got it?"

"Right," Owen agreed, unconvincingly. "Sorry."

"Good."

* * *

"Hi Mark," Teddy said, finally gathering up the courage to talk to him. He closed the patient's file that he was looking at and walked away without even acknowledging her. She sighed.

"Just wait it out," Arizona said meeting up with Teddy. "He's still pretty upset."

"No kidding," Teddy said.

"Just give it another week or so and I promise he'll forgive you and you'll live happily ever after," Arizona said.

* * *

"Try again now!" Arizona said, hitting Teddy's arm. They were sitting at the bar and Mark had just sat down at the opposite end.

"Didn't you tell me to wait until next week?" Teddy said, not sure if she was ready for Mark to reject her for the second time in one day.

"The more you bother him the more he'll realize that you want him," Arizona said. "All he wants is for you to love him as much as he loves you."

"Fine," Teddy said. "I'll go over once he's had a few drinks. Maybe he'll actually talk to me."

Teddy waited then went over to the opposite side of the bar. She slipped into the seat next to him cautiously, not wanting him to leave before she could say anything.

"Hey," Teddy said, bracing herself.

"Of course you're here," Mark muttered under his breath.

"Mark, I want you to know-" Teddy started.

Mark looked up from his drink and interrupted her. "Stop Teddy! I don't want to talk to you anymore. You broke up with me. And, you were right. I do deserve better than you."

He looked back down at his drink. Teddy stared at him for a moment in shock before getting up and leaving Joe's, tears threatening to fall. She got into her car and let the tears fall. When she finally wiped them away she drove back home.

* * *

When Teddy pulled into her driveway there was already another car in it. She watched as a man got out of the driver's seat and turned around to look at her car. It took her a moment to realize it was Owen. She turned off her car and got out.

"What are you doing here?" Teddy asked.

"The truth is I'm not sorry," Owen said. "I'm not sorry for kissing you. I've wanted you for so long. But, there was Beth and then Christina. And, I was hoping you still feel the same way about me as you used to."

Teddy thought about it but knew that she didn't. She wished Mark had said something like that when she tried talking to him. But, he didn't. He had made it painfully clear that he no longer wanted her.

Teddy reluctantly took a small step forward and closed the gap between her and Owen. Owen held her face with his hands and kissed her passionately. Teddy kissed him back.

When they parted for air, Teddy said, "Let's go inside."

They kissed as they clumsily made their way inside Teddy's house. Just as Owen reached for the hem of her shirt, Teddy stopped him.

"I'm sorry," Teddy apologized, taking a step back. "I can't do this."

Owen shook his head sadly. "Mark?"

Teddy nodded. "I'm sorry, Owen. I was hoping I could feel that way about you again but I just can't stop thinking about Mark. Which is kind of ironic seeing as how I broke up with him because I kept thinking of Henry."

Teddy felt sick by the thought of never getting to be with Mark again. Owen could see the sadness in his friend's eyes and stepped forward. He hugged her and Teddy cried into his shoulder.

* * *

"How's Daddy's little girl?" Mark said, picking up Sophia off the ground and kissing the top of her head before putting her back down. Sophia pulled herself onto her feet again and started playing with her toys again.

"How was your day?" Callie asked him. "Did you talk to Teddy?"

"Yeah actually I did," Mark said sitting on the couch, surprising Callie.

"What did she say? Is everything back to normal?" Callie asked as Mark picked up the toy guitar off the ground and started pressing buttons to play music. Sophia dropped the toys she was playing with and went over to Mark.

"Well not exactly," Mark replied, holding the guitar for Sophia as she pushed the buttons. "I kind of told her that she wasn't good enough for me and that I don't want to get back together."

"What?" Callie fought the urge to smack him.

Mark shrugged. "Maybe I just need to move on."

"Not if she wants to try and work things out!" Callie protested.

"What makes you think she does?"

"Arizona told me," Callie answered.

"I should go apologize?" Mark asked.

* * *

Mark huddled underneath the small awning over the door. It was down pouring like typical Seattle weather that Mark still hated no matter how many years he had spent here. He knocked on the door and had to wait a minute before it was opened.

"What are you doing here?" Teddy asked.

"I'm sorry," Mark said. "For being such an ass earlier."

Teddy smiled slightly. "I'm sorry too."

They weren't sure what to say after that and just stood in silence for a moment.

"Come in," Teddy offered. Mark entered and sat down at the table in the kitchen. Teddy sat across from him glad that she had stopped things with Owen.

"I miss you," Mark said. "And, I know you're going to say something about Henry, but I really don't care that you still love him. You'll always-"

"Mark," Teddy interrupted. "I love you."

"But I thought-"

"I know what you thought, Mark," Teddy said. "You thought that I could never love you like I love Henry. Because that's what I told you."

Mark moved his chair closer to hers. "Why?"

Teddy grabbed one of Mark's hands and held it tightly. "Because I'm scared."

"Of what?" Mark moved his chair even closer until their knees were touching. Teddy looked like she was about to cry as he reached his hand to her cheek.

"Of losing you," Teddy replied, a tear falling from her cheek. Mark quickly wiped it away.

"I'm not going anywhere," Mark said.

"Someday you will," Teddy said. "Someday you'll die and I'll be all alone again."

Mark smiled slightly. "What makes you think I'll die first?"

Teddy laughed a little. "That's just how my life tends to work."

"Teddy," Mark said in a more serious tone. "I love you. And, I'm not dying anytime soon. I promise."

Mark kissed her.

"You should know," Teddy said. "I kissed Owen."

"What?"

Teddy explained to Mark what happened.

"I'm allowed to hate him right?" Mark asked.

"I guess so," Teddy said. "I don't know why you would though. He made me realize how much I love you."


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Thanks oc-journey06 for reviewing. Reviews really __motivate me to keep writing everyone._

The Next Step

"I'm so glad that you two are back together again," Arizona said.

"And, you don't think it's weird that you're so obsessed about us being together?" Teddy joked.

"Mark is the father of my daughter and you are my best friend," Arizona replied. "I just want both of you to be happy."

Teddy smiled. She was happy.

* * *

Mark saw Owen and Teddy talking and laughing together. Teddy had made it clear to Owen that she was no longer interested in him and Owen had backed off. But, that didn't stop Mark from worrying about losing Teddy to Owen.

Mark walked up to them and cleared his throat. Teddy saw that it was him and smiled excitedly.

"Hey," Teddy said. Mark glared at Owen.

"I'm going to go," Owen said, noticing Mark's glare. "See you later, Teddy."

"What is your problem?" Teddy asked once Owen was gone. "Don't tell me you're jealous."

"Not jealous," Mark insisted. Teddy smiled knowing that he was lying. "Because there's nothing to be jealous about, right?"

"Right," Teddy answered. "So then why were you rude?"

"I just don't like the idea of him kissing you. Or touching you. Or talking to you."

"That's called jealousy," Teddy said, smiling. "And it looks adorable on you."

She kissed him quickly on the cheek before walking away.

* * *

"Have you chosen where you're going yet?" Teddy asked Christina. Christina was accepted to several hospitals for her fellowship but still wasn't sure where to go.

"Not yet," she replied.

"Do you want to finish?" Teddy asked.

"Finish this surgery?" Christina asked excitedly.

"Yeah."

"I've never actually done one before," Christina admitted. "Is this your way of trying to convince me to stay here?"

"Of course not," Teddy lied. "I would never bribe you with amazing surgeries that you might only get to do once in your lifetime."

Christina took over and Teddy helped her when she needed it. She hoped that Christina would stay; she was the best cardio-thoracic surgeon she had seen in a long time.

* * *

Teddy walked into Mark's apartment and cuddled up next to him on the couch. They had been dating for three weeks since they made up and Teddy had spent every night at Mark's.

"How was work?" Mark asked.

"Fine," Teddy answered leaning over to kiss him. "Have you eaten?"

"Not yet. I've been waiting for you. Do you want me to order Chinese?"

"Nope," Teddy said, getting up. "I'm going to make you something."

"Are you sure? I've never seen you cook. I don't want you to burn down the entire building," Mark teased.

"I think I'll manage," Teddy retorted. She went into the kitchen and called Mark in when she was almost done.

"Smells delicious," Mark said, sneaking up behind her and wrapping his arm around her waist. He bent his head down and kissed her neck.

"Can you get me two plates?" Teddy ordered, pretending that Mark's hot breath on her neck wasn't distracting her. Mark grabbed two plates from the cabinet and handed them to Teddy who scooped a pile of pasta onto each plate and covered it in homemade sauce. Mark poured them each a glass of wine. They sat at the table and ate.

"This has got to be the best pasta I've ever had in my life," Mark admitted. "If I had known cooking was part of the deal, I never would have cheated on you that first time we were dating."

Teddy smiled and took a sip of her wine. "No, I think you still would have."

"Yeah you're probably right," Mark confessed. "I was such an ass."

Teddy nodded.

"You were supposed to disagree," Mark joked.

"Sorry, I don't lie," Teddy replied.

"What smells so good?" Callie and Arizona asked simultaneously as they barged through the door. Callie put Sophia down on the floor and Sophia followed them into the kitchen.

"Teddy made dinner," Mark answered.

"You cook?" Arizona asked Teddy.

"There's extra if you guys want any," Teddy suggested.

"Yeah you guys can take it to go," Mark added, wanting to be alone with Teddy. Teddy smiled at him knowing that Callie and Arizona would ignore him. They each grabbed a plate and sat at the table. Mark picked Sophia up and put her on his lap. He broke a small piece of pasta off and gave it to her. She reached for more so Mark cut up some more for her.

"You know it's good when Sophia likes it," Arizona said. "She hates everything."

"So what are you two doing tonight?" Callie asked.

"Well we were eating a nice, romantic dinner together," Mark said. "Until you interrupted us."

"Fine, we'll leave," Callie agreed. "After we finish eating."

"I've got to learn to lock my door," Mark said, once they left.

"But then how will I get in?" Teddy argued.

"Well I guess I can just leave it unlocked and then have you lock it behind you when you come in," Mark suggested.

"Right," Teddy said, wondering if Mark just didn't understand what she was suggesting or if he did understand and just didn't agree.

* * *

"Is it too soon for me to move in with Mark?" Teddy asked Arizona at lunch the next day.

"He asked you to move in with him!" Arizona exclaimed.

"No," Teddy said.

"Oh," Arizona's excitement disappeared. "So then why did you ask?"

"Because I want to," Teddy declared. "I tried to hint at it last night. But, maybe he just doesn't want to."

"Or maybe he thinks you're going to freak out and break up with him again," Arizona said. "Trust me he's not going to make anymore big steps until he is hundred percent sure you're ready. I think your best bet is to just ask him."

"I can't ask him if I can move into his place," Teddy argued. "That's rude."

Arizona shook her head. "Well, it's about the only way it's going to happen anytime in the near future."

* * *

Mark stepped into the shower, joining Teddy who was ready to get out. Mark kissed her good morning.

"Why are you up so early?" Mark asked.

"I have to go to my place," Teddy answered. "I need clean clothes."

Mark wrapped his arms around her, not letting her leave. He buried his head into her neck and left a trail of kisses down it. "You don't need clothes."

"I do if I want to keep my job," Teddy said, trying to get Mark to let go of her without success.

"Ten more minutes," Mark pleaded, staring into her eyes.

Teddy stared into his for a moment but then looked away nervously. "You know if I just brought all of my clothes here, I would be able to stay for more then ten minutes."

"I only need ten," Mark said. "Maybe even less if you stop arguing."

Mark pressed his lips to Teddy's and backed her up until she was against the wall of the shower. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist allowing him to gently enter her. It only took a few minutes for them to finish and Mark let her go.

* * *

"So, did you ask him?" Arizona asked.

"No," Teddy answered.

"Why not?" Arizona complained.

"I tried to hint at it again but he just doesn't want to," Teddy said. "I'll just drop it."

"No!" Arizona exclaimed. "I'll have Callie talk to him!"

"No," Teddy begged. "Because Callie will tell him to ask me and I don't want him to unless he actually wants to move in with me."

"I'll tell her to be discreet," Arizona promised.

"Please don't," Teddy pleaded, knowing that her plea was falling on deaf ears.

* * *

"Teddy wants to move in with you," Callie told Mark.

"I know," Mark said, taking another sip of his beer.

"You do?"

"Yeah," Mark said. "She's been hinting at it all week."

"So why haven't you asked her to?"

"Because I want her to ask me," Mark stated.

"I don't get it," Callie said.

"She's waiting for me to ask her," Mark said. "But last time I took a step she freaked out about how she was never going to take the first step. So, I'm giving her the chance."

"As sweet as that is," Callie said. "You need to ask her. It's your place. She's not going to invite herself."

Mark sighed. "Fine. I will."

* * *

"You made me dinner?" Teddy asked, wondering how she could be so lucky.

"Well, no," Mark admitted. "The restaurant down the street made you dinner. But I ordered it. And set the table."

"Well the table does look beautiful," Teddy said, with a hint of sarcasm. She kissed him gently on the lips.

Mark pulled out her chair for her and then took a seat across from her. She started to cut her chicken that Mark had ordered for her and Mark watched her closely.

"I love you, Teddy," Mark said.

"I love you too," Teddy said, looking up from her food. "Mark-nevermind."

"What?" Mark asked.

Teddy considered whether or not to ask him. "I think we should move in together."

Mark smiled and nodded. "Me too."

"Why didn't you ask me then?" Teddy inquired.

Mark laughed. "It was fun to watch you struggle all week."

"You're awful," Teddy said, smiling the whole time.

"I know," Mark said. "But, you love me anyways."

Teddy nodded. "Yeah. I do."


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Sorry for the wait this is my busy season. Enjoy and Review!_

Rings

"God you are so freaking sexy," Mark said, as Teddy stretched out.

Teddy smiled. "Morning."

Mark kissed her good morning. They showered together then got dressed for work.

"Da-dee, Da-dee, Da-dee," a voice squeaked from the other room. Mark and Teddy both ran into the other room. Sophia was standing by the door with Callie and Arizona who both had huge smiles on their faces.

"She finally said daddy!" Callie exclaimed. Mark picked up Sophia hoping she would say it again but she didn't.

"What made her say it?" Teddy asked hoping that they could get her to say it again.

Callie was about to answer but Arizona stopped her. "His ego is too big already."

Callie rolled her eyes. "Sophia, who do you love?"

"Da-deee!" Sophia yelled again. Mark hugged her and kissed her excitedly.

"She loves me the most," Mark bragged for the next couple minutes.

"I told you we shouldn't have told him," Arizona said to Callie.

* * *

"I need help finding a birthday present for Teddy," Mark said. "Can you come shopping with me after work?"

"I didn't know it was Teddy's birthday tomorrow," Callie said.

"It's not. It's Saturday," Mark replied.

Callie stared at him in confusion. "You mean you're actually going to do your shopping a week early?"

"What do you mean?"

"Last Christmas you didn't buy my present until Christmas Eve," Callie clarified.

"Yeah, but I had already bought a bunch of stuff for Sophia," Mark said.

"Yeah because I went with you," Callie said.

"Can you come with me tonight or not?" Mark asked getting back to the original question.

"Yes," Callie agreed.

* * *

"I like that," Mark said, pointing into the glass.

"That's an engagement ring, Mark," Callie said leaning against the counter.

"I think it would look hot on her," Mark said.

"It is pretty," Callie agreed. Mark kept looking down at the rings and Callie smacked him upside the head. "Cut it out. You're not proposing to Teddy."

"Why?" Mark asked. "Do you not like Teddy?"

"Of course I like her," Callie said. "Are you sure you're ready for that, Mark?"

Mark shrugged. "Maybe not."

They looked around the store and Mark picked out a necklace for Teddy.

* * *

"Happy birthday, Teddy," Mark said, placing a tray of food onto her lap.

"Aw, you made me breakfast in bed?" Teddy asked, loving how romantic he could be when he set his mind to it.

"Blueberry pancakes, bacon, hash browns," Mark listed. Teddy started eating as Mark climbed back into bed next to her.

"This is delicious," she told Mark. "Want some?"

She fed Mark a few bites of everything until they were both full. She put the tray on the end table next to her and rolled over on top of Mark.

"What do you want to do today?" Mark asked.

"I've got a few things in mind," Teddy said seductively before kissing him slowly.

* * *

"I got you a present," Mark said. They had just gotten back from dinner at Teddy's favorite restaurant.

"I thought what we did this morning was my present," Teddy said, referring to the mind-blowing sex they had after breakfast.

Mark smiled. "I got you an actual present too."

He handed her a long box, which she unwrapped quickly revealing a beautiful silver necklace.

"This is beautiful!" Teddy exclaimed. "Callie helped you pick it out, didn't she?"

"Of course not," Mark lied, pretending to be offended by the accusation.

"Thank you," Teddy said. "Now put it on me."

Mark brushed Teddy's hair off of her neck and clasped the necklace together. He kissed her neck gently.

Teddy turned back around and kissed Mark. "I love you, Mark. And, I know you're going to say you love me too but I really really love you. I can't even imagine not loving you."

"I can't either, Teddy," Mark agreed, thinking back to the ring he had seen earlier and how perfect it would be if he had it so he could just ask her now.

* * *

"I'm going to buy it," Mark told Callie.

"Buy what?"

"The ring," Mark said, as it if it was obvious.

"Seriously?" Callie asked.

"Yeah," Mark said. "I'm ready. And, I think she's ready."

"Are you sure? Don't you think it's a little fast?"

"No," Mark answered.

"I just don't think she's ready," Callie offered.

"Did Arizona say something?"

"No," Callie said. "I just think she's going to freak out and hurt you again."

"Teddy's not like that anymore," Mark argued. Callie didn't respond leaving Mark questioning his comment.

Callie could see him struggling. "Why don't you just ask Arizona if she thinks Teddy is ready? She's pretty good at knowing those kinds of things."

"She's also really horrible at keeping a secret," Mark said.

"True but you don't have any better suggestions," Callie said.

Mark nodded, silently agreeing he'd talk to her.

* * *

"Hey, Mark," Arizona greeted when Mark sat down across from her in the cafeteria. "What's new?"

"I want to talk to you about Teddy," Mark said.

"What about her?"

"You can't say anything to her," Mark warned.

"About what?"

"Just promise first."

"Fine," Arizona said. "I promise."

"I want to ask her to marry me," Mark told her.

Arizona stopped herself from squealing in excitement. "Really?"

"Do you think she's ready for that?"

"Yeah," Arizona said. "She talks about wanting to marry you all the time. Subtly I might add, but she is definitely ready."

* * *

"I wouldn't wear that," Arizona said, for the third time that night.

"Seriously?" Teddy said getting frustrated. "I only own so many nice dresses."

"Next," Arizona said, like a game show host.

"Nope, no more," Teddy said looking at her watch and realizing she was late for their date. "At this point, Mark really doesn't care what I look like."

"No please," Arizona begged. "Just put on the next one."

"Why?"

"Please. Just do it."

Teddy rolled her eyes. "Fine. Do you have a dress in mind?"

Arizona stood up from the bed and went to Teddy's closet. "This one."

"That could've saved a lot of time," Teddy mumbled, taking the dress from Arizona and changing into it. She modeled the dress for Arizona. "Do I pass your inspection yet?"

"Perfect!" Arizona said excitedly.

* * *

"Sorry, Arizona was being-well she was being herself," Teddy said, meeting up with Mark at the hospital.

"It's okay," Mark said unable to take his eyes off of her. "You look amazing."

"You do too," Teddy said. Mark grabbed her hand as they started walking out to the car.

Mark had planned to ask her during dinner but had backed out, afraid of what Teddy might say. He hadn't said much during dinner after he decided to wait. Afterwards, they decided to take a walk.

"You've been really quiet," Teddy observed, worriedly. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," Mark said, trying to sound convincing.

Teddy stopped and turned to him. "You're not a very good liar."

Mark kissed her. "Everything's fine."

* * *

"So, how'd your date go?" Arizona asked excitedly.

Teddy shrugged. "Fine."

"Fine? What do you mean?" Arizona asked, clearly disappointed.

"Well I mean, dinner was great," Teddy said, confused by Arizona obsession with their date. "But Mark was acting strange."

"Oh," Arizona said sadly. "That's disappointing."

She walked away and Teddy shook her head confused.

* * *

"What do you mean you didn't ask her?" Callie asked, grabbing her white lab coat from the locker.

"I was about to," Mark explained. "And, then I forgot what I was going to say."

"Just speak from the heart," Arizona butted in, startling both Callie and Mark who hadn't seen her walk in.

"What if she says no?" Mark asked seriously, not showing them how badly he would hurt if she did.

"She's not going to," Arizona said.

"And if she does, you just keep dating her until she's ready," Callie said. She slapped his arm. "Man up and ask."

* * *

"Why are we in an empty OR at three in the morning?" Teddy asked.

"Because it was the only time that it wasn't booked," Mark said.

"That really doesn't answer my question," Teddy said.

"This is the first OR I operated in in Seattle."

"Still doesn't answer my question," Teddy said.

"I hated it here. I just wanted to go back to New York. Teddy, when I moved here I was a man-whore."

"No kidding," Teddy said.

Mark put a finger to her lips. "Stop talking."

Teddy stopped when she saw the serious look on his face.

"Before you there were only two women who I was ever in love with. Addison and Lexie. When I was with them I was happy. And, I thought it meant that I loved them. Until about eight months ago when I fell in love with you and realized that what I felt with them couldn't possibly have been love. Everything feels different when I'm with you. And, now I feel like I'm done. I'm done thinking about New York. I'm done sleeping around with random women. I'm done trying to find someone that I want to spend the rest of my life with."

Mark reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. Teddy could feel her heart beating faster and faster.

"Teddy," Mark started. "Will you marry me?"

He opened the box and Teddy stared at it. Mark's stomach clenched as he waited for her to answer.

"You can talk now," Mark said quietly.

Teddy nodded still completely shocked. "Yes. Of course!"

She threw herself into his arms and kissed him happily. When they pulled apart she wiped away a tear and let Mark put the ring on her finger.


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Okay so I started running out of ideas so I borrowed a story line from the show kind of. Reviews are greatly appreciated!_

Chapter 8

Arizona squealed excitedly as Teddy told her that she and Mark were engaged. "This is so exciting!"

"I don't think I really have to ask but will you be my maid of honor?" Teddy asked.

"Of course!" Arizona said. "There's so much to do. This is going to be so much fun! When are we going to go dress shopping? What should the colors be? When do you guys want to get married?"

"Slow down," Teddy said. "He asked me like six hours ago. I don't think we need to figure it all out right this second."

Arizona looked disappointed. "I guess."

* * *

"Hey Henry," Teddy said, laying down the flowers she bought next to his grave. She sat down next to the gravestone and leaned lightly against it. "Mark proposed two days ago."

She paused waiting for a response that she knew wasn't coming. "I miss you, Henry. I know that you probably just want me to be happy. I just wish there was some way you could let me know for sure that it's okay for me to marry him. Some sort of sign."

Teddy waited but still there was no answer. "I mean what if you're all alone in Heaven or wherever you are and it's killing you to see me with him. I just wish you could tell me it's okay."

* * *

"Hey, where'd you go this morning?" Mark asked, helping Teddy out of her coat and hanging it up in her locker.

Teddy looked down at her feet. "I went to Henry's grave."

Mark tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "You okay?"

Teddy nodded unconvincingly. Mark and Teddy's pager both went off. Mark kissed her quickly before they ran out of the room to their patients.

* * *

Teddy handed Mark a bowl of popcorn then snuggled up next to him on the couch. Mark put his arm around Teddy and took a handful of popcorn. Teddy grabbed a magazine off the coffee table.

"I say we do a Star Wars themed wedding," Mark suggested.

"Nope," Teddy replied. "And don't think I don't know what you're doing."

"What?"

"You have been giving me awful ideas all week so that I'll just do everything myself," Teddy said. "And, I'm not letting you get off that easily."

Mark sighed. "Come on, please. Arizona is good at this stuff just have her help you."

"Mark, it's our wedding. Not Arizona's. Can you please just help me?" Teddy begged.

"Okay, I like that," Mark said, pointing to the magazine, knowing that those colors were the ones Teddy wanted.

* * *

"And, she likes to bite," Callie said. "So if she tries to bite you just put her in time out. And-"

"Torres," Mark interrupted. "She knows."

"Right," Callie said, still worried about leaving Sophia for the entire weekend. Even if it was with Teddy who was going to be another one of Sophia's moms in three months.

"Sophia's going to be fine," Teddy promised. "Good luck."

She kissed Mark goodbye before Callie, Mark, and Arizona left for Los Angeles to do a risky surgery together.

* * *

"You okay?" Owen asked.

"Mark was supposed to call last night," Teddy said. "And, I thought Callie would have called by now to make sure I didn't screw up with Sophia."

"Maybe their surgery just went longer than expected," Owen offered.

Teddy smiled, unconvinced. "Maybe."

* * *

"Owen," Teddy said barging into his office. "Where are they?"

"They aren't home yet?" Owen asked.

"No," Teddy said. "They were supposed to be back last night. They haven't called once."

"I'll call the other hospital," Owen said. Teddy sat down across from him as he picked up the phone.

"This Dr. Hunt from Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital in Seattle," Owen said. Teddy could only hear a voice on the other line but couldn't make out what they were saying.

"What do you mean they never showed up?" Owen asked. Teddy's eyes widened in fear. "Thanks. I'm sorry about your patient."

"Mark, Callie, and Arizona never showed up in LA," Owen said.

"Then where are they?" Teddy asked.

"I'll make some calls, okay?" Owen said, trying to calm her down.

* * *

"Nice work, Dr. Altman," Derek said after their lost-cause trauma patient actually survived.

"Thanks," Teddy said, her mind somewhere else. She hoped that Owen had found them. She figured she was freaking out over nothing but somehow she couldn't stop herself. Owen walked into the scrub room looking sick. Teddy could tell something was wrong. "What? What happened?"

"Mark, Callie, and Arizona were found in the woods with extreme injuries," Owen said. "Their plane crashed."

Teddy started crying not sure of what else to do.

"Are they alive?" Derek asked, worried about his best friend.

"Yes," Owen said.

"I have to go be with him," Teddy said, crying. Owen told her the hospital that they were at.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Owen asked.

Teddy shook her head. "No, I need you to watch Sophia."

"I'll go with her," Derek offered.

* * *

"Thank you for coming with me," Teddy said when her tears finally slowed down.

"Mark and I have been best friends since we were kids. I can't imagine losing him," Derek explained.

"We're getting married," Teddy said. "In three months."

"I know," Derek said. "I'm his best man."

"Owen said that Mark had some brain bleeding," Teddy said. "Derek, if Mark needs anymore surgery I want the best brain surgeon to operate on him. Will you operate on him if he needs it?"

Derek nodded slowly. "If they let me."

* * *

"Dr. Sloan has massive injuries to the brain. We stopped the brain bleed and it doesn't seem like he'll need any more surgery as of right now. However, there is risk of some memory loss. We won't know for sure until he wakes up."

Teddy held Mark's hand and kissed it not wanting to leave but knowing that she still had to see about Callie and Arizona.

They went to Callie's room right next door.

"Dr. Torres is sedated right now. She has a broken arm but was mostly just in shock when we brought her in. We sedated her because she was getting violent with the nurses."

They went to the next room where Arizona was. Teddy couldn't control her tears when she saw that Arizona's leg was now just a white bandage about three quarters of the way up her leg.

"Dr. Robbins's legs was crushed under the door of the plane and there was infection. We had to amputate the leg."

* * *

Teddy sat in the chair next to Mark bed whishing that she could be with all her friends at once.

"Here," Derek said, handing Teddy a bag of chips. "You can't starve yourself."

"Thanks," Teddy said. Derek sat down next to her.

"I looked over Mark's file," Derek said. "He should be fine."

"What about his memory?" Teddy asked.

"I'd say it's most likely going to be fine," Derek said.

"But, you're not sure?"

"I can't be positive. But, let's not worry until we have to."

* * *

"Dr. Altman, Dr. Shepherd," said a nurse. "Dr. Torres is awake,"

Teddy practically ran to Callie's room.

"How's Arizona?" Callie asked.

"She's alive," Teddy told her.

"Her leg?" Callie asked.

"They had to amputate it," Teddy said. Callie didn't respond and tried to gather her thoughts.

"What about Mark?" Callie asked.

"He'll be okay," Teddy said, not entirely convinced.

"It was horrible out there," Callie said, more to herself than anyone else. "Mark was unconscious. Arizona lost so much blood. I could see her bone. The pilot screamed for hours until he finally died."

Everyone was silent.

"How's Sophia?" Callie asked, changing the subject.

"Good," Teddy said glad that she could give her good news.

* * *

"Hey," Teddy said, grabbing Mark's hand and making sure nobody was around. "It's been a week. You really need to wake up now.

"I'm trying really hard to be strong for you but I don't know how more of this I can take. I need you. I need you to stay alive. I'd be so lost without you. I know how selfish that sounds but I need you."

* * *

"Here," Derek said handing a key card to Teddy.

"What's this?" Teddy asked.

"It's a key card for a room at the hotel across the street," Derek said. "You haven't slept since we got here."

"How can I possibly sleep?" Teddy asked. "Callie is in shock. Arizona is angry because she doesn't have a leg. And Mark still isn't awake."

"Mark should be waking up any day now," Derek said. "And, you'll want to be rested when he does. I'll call you if anything changes."

* * *

"Hey," Teddy said, popping her head into Arizona's room. Arizona ignored her. Teddy took a seat in a chair next to Arizona's bed.

"Please go away," Arizona said angrily.

"No," Teddy said.

"I don't want to talk."

"I didn't ask you to," Teddy said.

"Then what are you doing in here?" Arizona snapped.

"I'm supposed to be getting some sleep but I can't leave with Mark still unconscious."

"I didn't really care, Teddy. That was my way of saying get out!" Arizona yelled. Teddy didn't move. "Get out!"

Teddy got up to leave but turned back around. "You should be happy you're alive! You should be happy Callie's alive. Derek keeps telling me that Mark's going to wake up but I don't think that's true. You lost a leg. But, you still have Callie and Sophia and me. And, I hope I still have you because if Mark dies I'm going to need you."

* * *

Teddy walked out of the room back to Mark's room not caring if Derek thought she needed to sleep. But as she walked back, a crowd of doctors came running by her with a crash cart. It was a scene she saw every day at work but when they turned into Mark's room she panicked and ran in behind them.


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Thanks JenD16 for reviewing! Enjoy everyone!_

Chapter 9

"Clear!" The sound of electricity surged and the monitors continued to beep steadily. Derek was holding Teddy back as she cried hysterically.

"Clear!" Still a steady beeping. Teddy was faced with the harsh reality of losing the last person she could ever love. She didn't realize it, but she was yelling at the doctor to shock him again.

"Clear!" The monitor started beeping normally again and Teddy dropped into the chair and started to cry in relief.

* * *

"How is he?" Callie asked sitting down next to Teddy. She was discharged that morning.

"He coded last night," Teddy said trying to forget it. "How's Arizona?"

"Angry, frustrated, crabby," Callie started.

"Bitchy?" Teddy asked jokingly. Callie nodded. "How are you?"

"Fine," Callie said. "I was just freaking out. And, now I'm just worried about Mark. And, I'm worried that Arizona is going to be angry forever."

"She's getting a prosthetic isn't she?" Teddy asked. Callie nodded. "Then I think she'll be fine. She just needs to adjust. I think we'd all be pretty upset if we lost a leg."

* * *

Teddy tried to fight the wave of exhaustion that came over her but it won. She fell asleep with her head on Mark's hand but woke up an hour later when Mark jerked it away from her causing her to wake up. Mark threw the blanket off of him aggressively and ripped out his IV.

"Mark! Mark relax," Teddy begged pushing the call button on the side of the bed. Mark ignored her and got out of bed. Teddy went around to the other side of the bed to try and calm him down but he just got more agitated. He was muttering something but Teddy couldn't understand him.

The doctor came running into the room. "Dr. Sloan you need to lay back down."

The doctor put a hand on Mark's shoulder and tried to lead him back to the bed but Mark lashed out and hit the doctor knocking him to the ground.

When Derek came into the room, he and Teddy managed to get Mark back into bed and this time the nurse restrained him. The doctor got up and started examining Mark who looked straight head as if nothing was happening.

* * *

"What's wrong with him?" Teddy asked.

"This is just how some people act when they first wake up. The best thing we can do right now is talk to him and wait for him to respond," the doctor said. Teddy looked to Derek who nodded in agreement with the doctor.

* * *

"Hey, it's me. Teddy," Teddy said, feeling as though she was talking to a corpse. "So Arizona got her prosthetic leg today. She's still pretty down. And, Callie's doing fine except she's insanely worried about you. Oh yeah and Derek's been great. He's been making sure that this doctor isn't an idiot. Owen's still watching Sophia and he said she's doing well. She's apparently quite the chatterbox. I think she gets that from Callie. But, Owen said she's been asking for you."

Mark still wasn't looking at Teddy so she kept talking. "Our wedding is in two months."

Mark looked over at her but stayed silent.

"I love you, Mark," Teddy said, she took his hand but Mark started to fight against his restraints. Teddy let go of his hand and he stopped thrashing around in his bed.

* * *

"I'm sorry I didn't come sooner," Callie said. "I was getting Sophia."

Callie held their daughter in front of his face but he stared right through her.

"We were in a plane crash," Callie said. "Do you remember that? Mark, Sophia can't lose her dad."

"Any luck?" Teddy asked entering the room.

Callie shook her head. "Maybe he just needs some rest."

* * *

"Derek?" Mark whispered.

"Mark? Are you awake?" Derek asked. He had slept in the chair next to Mark's bed.

"Where's Teddy?"

"She's at the hotel across the street. Let me call her," Derek said.

* * *

"Hey," Mark said, the exhaustion still evident in his voice.

"Thank God you're okay," Teddy said.

"I'm sorry if I scared you," Mark said, knowing how scary this must have been for her.

Teddy grabbed his hand. "All that matters is that you're okay."

Mark squeezed Teddy's hand back and Teddy was sure that it meant everything was going to be fine. But instead Mark started seizing. Instantly Teddy was screaming for help as tears rolled down her cheeks.

He was awake again less than a minute later. Teddy wiped her tears.

"Are you okay, Teddy?" Mark asked noticing her tears. "It's okay, baby, we're fine now. I'm awake and we'll be out of the hospital in no time. Right, doc?"

The doctor who had run into the room at the sound of Teddy screaming looked at Mark confused. It was as if Mark hadn't even realized that he'd had a seizure or that any time had passed at all.

* * *

"His CT results show some more bleeding. We'll have to go back in," the doctor explained.

"I want Dr. Shepherd to do it," Teddy said. Derek was behind her agreeing that he wanted to.

"If Mark is okay with that then I'll let you," the doctor said.

* * *

"You're hurting my hand," Mark said, as Derek and the team of surgeons rolled him down the hall.

Teddy realized the vice grip she had on his hand and relaxed a little.

"I'll be fine," Mark said. "Derek's the best."

"I swear to God if you die on me," Teddy started.

Derek stopped pushing him as they approached the taunting double doors leading to the operating rooms.

"I love you, Teddy."

"I love you, Mark."

Teddy kissed him one last time before letting go of his hand and letting Derek take him to surgery.

* * *

Teddy went into Arizona's room where she was looking sadly at her prosthetic leg. Teddy sat down on the side of her bed and started to cry.

"What's wrong?" Arizona asked, feeling a little better about her leg than the last time she and Teddy talked. "Is Mark okay?"

"He went back into surgery," Teddy said.

"Aw sweetie," Arizona said, scooting to one side of the bed so Teddy could lie down on the other. "He'll be okay. And, then you two will get married and live happily ever after."

"You three are the ones who were in a plane crash and I'm the one crying like an idiot," Teddy said.

"I'm sorry for yelling before," Arizona said. "I should've been a better friend."

"I'm sorry for calling you bitchy" Teddy said still crying.

"You didn't," Arizona said.

Teddy nodded and smiled. "Yes I did."

They talked until Derek came in after the surgery.

"Is he okay?" Teddy asked, getting up off the bed. "Please tell me he is."

Derek nodded. "It went great. We stopped the bleeding. This time for good. He's going to be fine, Teddy."

Teddy hugged Derek and thanked him profusely before running to Mark's room.


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Enjoy! Thanks for reading! Please review!_

Chapter 10

"How long is the drive?" Mark asked, getting into the wheelchair.

"About two hours," Teddy told him, making sure he was all set before pushing him out of the room that they had spent a month and a half in.

"So about one hour since you're driving," Mark teased.

Teddy slapped him on the arm. "I am a great driver."

* * *

"There's just no way we're going to be ready for the wedding in a month and a half!" Arizona said. "We still have to get your dress altered and we missed the bachelorette party. And, there's just so much to do!"

"Relax Arizona. We'll get everything done. And if not then we'll just deal with it," Teddy said.

"No! The wedding has to be perfect!"

Teddy looked away from the road at Mark who was smiling back at her. She grabbed his hand. "It will be."

* * *

"Please be careful," Teddy said as Mark kissed her cheek.

"Teddy, we're going camping. I'll be fine," Mark insisted. He kissed her goodbye. "Have fun at your party. I love you."

Teddy watched as the group of men went off for a weekend of camping, which was apparently their idea of a fun bachelor party that didn't include a strip club.

"Ready to have a bunch of fun?" Arizona asked cheerfully.

Teddy's bachelorette party consisted of the beach and the spa. By the end of the weekend Mark and Teddy were just glad to be back home together despite the fun they had with their friends.

* * *

"Hurry up my parent's plane lands in half an hour!" Teddy said hitting Mark with a pillow. Mark responded by grabbing her arm and pulling Teddy on top of him on the bed.

"That wasn't very nice," Mark said, his hands pushing up her shirt and then coming to rest on her stomach.

"What are you going to do about it?" Teddy asked seductively. Mark flipped her onto her back and started to tickle her. Teddy squirmed underneath him and kicked her legs as she tried to get him to stop. When he stopped he kissed her passionately.

"You have five minutes to get ready," Teddy reminded him.

Mark sighed and rolled off of her.

* * *

Teddy's mom hugged her and then hugged Mark obviously very happy that they were getting married.

"This is so exciting!" Anita said.

Teddy smiled. "Where's dad?"

"Getting the suitcases and trying not to cry about having to give away his only daughter," Anita replied.

When Dan caught up with them he hugged his daughter then shook Mark's hand.

"It's good to see you again Dr. Altman," Mark said.

"You aren't planning on ditching my daughter at the last minute on the wedding day are you?" Dan asked.

"Of course not sir," Mark answered.

"Good," Dan replied. "Because if you do, I will find you. And, I will shoot you."

"Dad!" Teddy exclaimed.

"It's okay," Mark said. "We don't have to worry about that."

* * *

"Oh my God," Anita said walking into Teddy's dressing room for the wedding. Teddy was wearing her perfect white gown with her hair half up and half down with a blue clip. "You look absolutely beautiful."

"Doesn't she?" Arizona asked, wearing a blue and white bridesmaid's dress.

"I'm going to go check on Mark," Callie said. "You do look amazing Teddy."

"Are you nervous?" Anita asked.

"Not about getting married," Teddy said. "I'm afraid I'm going to fall on my face in these heels on my way down the aisle."

* * *

"How are you feeling, Mark?" Callie asked, barging into Mark's dressing room.

"He's freaking out a little," Derek whispered to her.

"Why?" Callie asked.

"Something about not being a man whore anymore," Derek said.

"Mark, what's wrong?" Callie asked, walking in front of him to stop him from pacing back and forth.

"She's the last woman I'm ever going to sleep with. Once we get married I'm not a man whore anymore. The nurses aren't going to do anything for me anymore because they know I won't be able to sleep with them."

"Mark, I hate to break it to you but you haven't been a man whore in a really long time," Callie told him. "And the nurses haven't been helping you out hoping to get laid ever since you and Teddy started dating. They're just good at their jobs. And, you love Teddy. And, she's perfect for you! So man up and get ready because it's time for you to get out there."

* * *

"Good morning, my beautiful wife," Mark said, kissing her good morning.

"Good morning, my handsome husband," Teddy replied.

"You ready for our honeymoon?" Mark asked.

"We aren't leaving until tonight," Teddy reminded him. "We've got patients to check on."

"We still have twenty minutes before we have to go to work," Mark said, running his hands over her body. Mark kissed her and rolled on top of her already naked body. Teddy moved her hands over his muscular chest. They merged together seamlessly and got lost in each other until they came simultaneously.

* * *

"Where are you and Mark going?" Christina asked as she and Teddy walked to the next patient's room.

"Bahamas," Teddy said.

"It's got to be hard for him," Christina stated not very sympathetically.

"What spending a week with me in the Bahamas seems like Hell to you?" Teddy asked jokingly.

"I meant having to get on the plane," Christina said. "I sure as hell wouldn't get on a plane if the last time I was on one it crashed."

* * *

Mark's leg was tapping up and down nervously. Teddy put her hand on his leg gently, which made his leg stop.

"Are you okay?" Teddy asked him.

"Fine," Mark said, indifferently. He grabbed Teddy's hand that was still resting on his leg.

"Okay," Teddy said. "Look if you're not ready for this we don't have to go."

"Teddy, I don't even remember the crash," Mark said. "It's fine."

"Alright," Teddy agreed unconvinced.

A voice came over the intercom and called for their flight. Mark and Teddy boarded the plane then sat comfortably in their seats. They sat for ten minutes before Mark stood up suddenly.

"I can't do it," Mark admitted. "I'm sorry, Teddy."

Teddy stood up and kissed him on the cheek. "It's okay. Let's go."

* * *

"I'm really sorry, Teddy," Mark apologized for the hundredth time.

"Stop, Mark," Teddy said. "I'm not mad."

"Are you sure?" Mark asked. "It's supposed to be our honeymoon."

"It still is. We have the whole week off," Teddy said. She added seductively, "I can think of a million things we can do at home."

* * *

Mark pushed Teddy's dress up to her hips and urgently took off her panties. Mark had her pinned to wall next to the door. He lifted her up so her feet were no longer on the ground and thrust into her. She screamed out in pleasure and wrapped her legs around him.

From outside the door Arizona and Callie could hear someone scream from inside Mark's apartment. Callie opened the door to find Mark and Teddy against the wall.

"Sorry!" Callie said, leaving immediately closing the door behind her.

"Why are they still here?" Arizona asked.

"I don't know," Callie said. "But, I'm never going to un-see that."

* * *

This time Callie knocked on the door and waited for Mark to answer.

"Learned your lesson, didn't you?" Mark said, not at all embarrassed by Callie walking in on them.

"You two are supposed to be on a plane. And, I heard a scream so I came in to make sure you weren't being robbed," Callie explained.

"Come in," Mark said letting Callie, Arizona, and Sophia in. "Teddy's in the shower. She feels dirty and mortified."

Sophia pulled at Mark's pant leg so he picked her up before sitting on the couch next to Callie and Arizona.

"So why aren't you guys in the Bahamas?" Arizona asked.

"I couldn't stop thinking of the plane crashing and killing us," Mark said. Callie put her hand on his shoulder sympathetically. Everyone looked up as Teddy came out of the bathroom.

"I'm sorry, Teddy," Callie said.

"It's okay," Teddy said. "Let's just not talk about it."

Callie nodded in agreement.

"Daddy, play!" said the little girl sitting on Mark's lap which caused everyone to focus their attention on Sophia instead.


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: Enjoy and Review please._

Chapter 11

"Chase me, Mama!" Sophia yelled as she took off into the wide array of playground structures that she knew none of her parents could fit through. Teddy took off after her, purposely not catching up to her.

Mark watched as Teddy chased her around the playground happy that Sophia and Teddy got along so well. After a few minutes, Mark joined them and stood so that Sophia ended up running right into him. He lifted her off the ground above his head.

"Daddy, you're not supposed to catch me!" Sophia said, with a pout. She wriggled around in his arms until he put her down.

"Let's go on the swings!" Sophia yelled, running off and hoisting herself onto the swing. "Push me, Daddy!"

Mark got behind the swing and pushed her. Teddy sat down on the swing next to Sophia and started to swing in sync with her.

* * *

"That was fun," Mark said, sitting down on the couch and putting his arm around Teddy.

Teddy nodded in agreement but her mind seemed to be somewhere else. "She's so energetic."

"What are you really thinking?" Mark asked noticing that Teddy was in thought.

Teddy turned towards Mark so she could look into his eyes. "I want to have a baby."

* * *

"Still no luck?" Arizona asked.

Teddy shook her head disappointedly.

"It'll happen. It just takes time," Arizona told her.

"I know," Teddy said. "We've been trying for six months."

"Just keep trying. But, if you two could keep trying in the privacy of your own home that'd be nice," Arizona commented.

"What do you mean?" Teddy asked.

"You guys had sex at the restaurant last night in the bathroom," Arizona said.

"And, everyone in the hospital can hear you guys in the on-call rooms everyday," Callie added joining their conversation. "And the supply closets."

"And let's not forget when we were coming home and you two were mauling each other in the hallway," Arizona said.

"We were not having sex in the hallway," Teddy defended. "We were just making our way to our apartment."

"Either way," Arizona finished. "You two need to be more discreet."

* * *

"Mark!" Teddy called out from the bathroom. Mark groaned at the thought of having to wake up.

"What?" Mark asked, yawning and getting out of bed. Teddy ran out of the bathroom, carrying a pregnancy test in her hand.

"It's positive!" Teddy exclaimed. "I'm pregnant!"

Mark looked at her shocked that all their hard work had finally paid off. He took the pregnancy test from her hand and looked for himself at the positive test.

"We're having a baby!" Mark said, hugging and kissing Teddy excitedly.

* * *

"This place is amazing," Teddy said. "It's like a castle."

"And, there's a huge backyard," Mark added.

"Wow," Teddy said in amazement as she looked out the window. She turned to Mark. "Why did you bring me here?"

"It's for sale, Teddy."

"You want to buy this place?" Teddy asked.

Mark nodded. "Our apartment's the perfect size for you and me but once the baby comes we'll need more space."

"Well, what about Sophia?" Teddy asked.

Mark's face dropped showing that he hadn't thought about the convenience of living right across the hall from his daughter.

* * *

"How can you raise our daughter in a place this small?" Mark asked, taking a seat on Callie's couch.

"Hello to you too," Callie said.

"Wouldn't you rather live in a big house? Sophia can have a big room with a walk-in closet. She can have a huge room just for all the toys we spoil her with."

"Will you get to the point?" Callie said.

"Teddy and I want to move into this house that we found and there's a house for sale across the street."

"You want us to move across from you guys?" Callie asked.

"Yeah," Mark answered. "It'll be a lot like here except our houses will be huge."

"We'll look at it," Callie agreed.

* * *

"Did you love it?" Teddy asked Arizona excitedly.

Arizona smiled. "It was gorgeous."

"You guys are going to move in?" Teddy asked.

"Of course," Arizona said. "There was no way in hell we could pass up that house."

* * *

"Teddy, stop!" Mark said angrily taking the box from her hands. "You're pregnant."

"I'm only lifting the light boxes," Teddy argued.

"Teddy, just let me do it. Please," Mark begged. "You're carrying our baby. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I want to help," Teddy said.

"Why don't you take Sophia off of Callie and Arizona's hands?"

Teddy walked across the street where she found Sophia running around the house. Callie and Arizona were putting boxes into the correct rooms.

"Hey," Arizona said noticing Teddy walk in. "How's the unpacking going?"

"I wouldn't know," Teddy said. "Mark won't let me help."

"Well he's right," Callie said. "You're four months pregnant."

"I know he is," Teddy replied. "I just hate that he has to do it by himself. Anyway I'm here to take Sophia outside to play."

"Oh thank God," Arizona said. "She likes to run in front of us while we carry the boxes. I keep almost dropping the boxes on her head."

* * *

Sophia touched Teddy's stomach. "Her name's Sophia."

"Your name's Sophia, silly," Teddy said.

"Her name can be Sophia too!" Sophia exclaimed.

"What if it's a boy?" Teddy asked.

"Then you should trade it," Sophia replied. Teddy laughed. Mark, Callie, and Arizona came over and sat in the grass with Teddy and Sophia. They had put all the boxes into the house.

"What's so funny?" Mark asked.

"Sophia, what should we do if the baby's a boy?" Teddy asked.

"Trade it for a girl," Sophia said.

"Why? You don't want a baby brother?" Callie asked.

Sophia shook her head. "Daddy says boys have cooties."

"Don't you forget that," Mark said.

* * *

Mark put his hand on Teddy's stomach, happy that they were finished unpacking all of their things. Teddy put her hand on top of Mark's and slid his hand to the opposite side of her protruding stomach.

"What was that for?" Mark asked.

"Just wait," Teddy told him. Mark waited until he felt a small movement under his hand.

"Was that a kick?" Mark asked.

"I think so. It started when we laid down."

Mark smiled at Teddy happily and kissed her.

* * *

"The baby looks healthy," the OB said, looking at the ultrasound. Teddy squeezed Mark's hand. Every time they got a check-up Teddy was nervous they'd give her bad news.

"Would you like to know the sex?" the OB asked.

"Yes," Mark and Teddy answered immediately.

"It's a boy," the OB told them happily. "Congratulations!"

* * *

"You look like you're going to pop at any minute," Christina said.

"Thanks?" Teddy said, not sure whether or not it was a compliment.

"When are you going to go on leave?" Christina asked.

"Is that your way of asking me when I leave you to run my service?"

Christina shrugged. "Kind of."

"I stop on Friday," Teddy answered. "I'll be back in a few months."

* * *

"Are you sure you don't need anything before I leave?" Mark asked, looking at Teddy who was trying to get comfortable on the couch.

"Positive," Teddy said. "For the third time."

"I hate leaving you here alone," Mark said. "What if you go into labor?"

"Mark, you're a doctor," Teddy said. "You know that the baby isn't going to just pop right out on the couch. I will have time to call you."

* * *

It was Teddy's eighth day being home from work and she was getting more and more impatient. All she wanted was for the baby to out of her.

"I brought you cake!" Arizona said, walking into Mark and Teddy's house.

"Perfect!" Teddy said. "I was just about to make lunch."

Teddy got up and waddled her way into the kitchen and sat down to eat her cake. After they finished Arizona stayed for a while. Teddy closed the door behind Arizona happy that she had some company for lunch. Teddy was just about to go sit back down. But, instead she opened the door and yelled out to Arizona.

"Arizona! My water just broke!"


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: Hey, hope you like it. Reviews are appreciated._

Chapter 12

Mark held his new son close to Teddy so she could see him. Ethan Michael Sloan was born at six pounds eight ounces and twenty-two inches long.

"He looks exactly like you," Teddy said, unable to control her smile. She reached out to touch the baby's soft skin.

"He's way too cute to look like me," Mark said. Teddy shook her head.

Callie, Arizona, and Sophia came into the room quietly not wanting to disturb Ethan who was sleeping.

"Oh my God," Callie and Arizona cooed. "He's so cute."

"Daddy, what's his name?" Sophia asked loudly.

Callie shushed her. "Sophia, we told you that you have to be quiet if you want to see your brother."

"His name's Ethan," Teddy told her scooting over in the bed so Sophia could sit on the edge.

"Why didn't you have a girl?" Sophia asked.

"You don't get to choose, baby girl," Mark explained.

"Daddy, where do babies come from?" Sophia asked.

Mark looked at Callie, Arizona, and Teddy for help but they just smiled at him and waited for his response.

"Well, it comes from the mom's belly," Mark answered.

"How does it get in there?"

"You'll learn when you're older," Callie swooped in.

Sophia waited a few seconds. "I'm older now."

* * *

"Sophia, eat your lunch," Teddy said watching as Sophia ignored her lunch and put her face an inch from Ethan's.

"Why is he always asleep?" Sophia asked.

"Because that's what babies do," Mark explained. "Now eat your mac and cheese."

Mark picked Sophia up and turned her forward in her chair. She ate her lunch but kept looking back at Ethan to see if he was awake.

"You excited to go back to work tomorrow?" Mark asked, kissing Teddy's shoulder as she finished making her lunch.

Teddy smiled. "I think so."

Teddy brought her sandwich to the table and sat next to Sophia.

"No!" cried Sophia. "You can't go!"

"Why not?" Teddy asked.

"I'll miss you," Sophia replied. She had been staying home with Teddy and Ethan instead of going to the hospital's day care.

"Sophia, we're still going to see each other all the time," Teddy said, trying not to burst into tears. She was looking forward to going back to work but couldn't stand the thought of being away from Sophia and Ethan for most of the day. "Besides don't you have a bunch of friends at day care that you miss?"

Sophia shrugged. "Day care is boring."

"Well you start preschool next week," Mark offered. "You're going to love it."

* * *

"Come on, Teddy," Mark urged. "You have to get to work."

"How can we work when we just left him with complete strangers? Him and Sophia!" Teddy exclaimed.

"They aren't strangers," Mark said. "We've met everyone who works here. Sophia talks about them all the time. They're well qualified to take care of Ethan."

"But there are a lot of other kids too!" Teddy yelled. "He's little. What if he gets lost? Or gets some terrible disease from the other kids?"

Mark put on hand on each of her shoulders, "Teddy, he's going to be fine."

* * *

"Look it's normal for new moms to be scared of leaving their babies alone for the first time," Arizona said, trying to make Teddy feel better. "You can always check on him whenever you need to."

Teddy took a deep breath. "Okay."

"Ready for surgery?"

Teddy nodded. They scrubbed in.

* * *

Teddy broke down when they finished their surgery.

"Teddy, we saved her," Arizona said.

"But what if we hadn't," Teddy asked.

"But we did."

"But how would we have told the mom?" Teddy sobbed. Arizona tried to console her knowing that she was just worried about Ethan.

"Come on," Arizona said. "Let's go see him."

Arizona walked her to the day care but left when her pager went off. Teddy went into the room and found Sophia pushing buttons on one of the toys for Ethan. The buttons would play music and Ethan seemed amused.

"Hey," Teddy said, sitting down with them.

"He likes it here," Sophia said, making Teddy both happy that he was okay and sad that she wasn't with him.

"Good," Teddy said. Teddy ran her hand across the top of Ethan's head. It felt warm which made her panic. She immediately paged Mark who ran into the room in a matter of seconds.

"What's wrong?" Mark yelled looking nervous.

"His head is warm," Teddy said.

"You paged me 911," Mark said with a sigh. "God, Teddy, you scared me half to death!"

"I'm sorry," Teddy said. Mark sat on the ground and put his hand to Ethan's head.

"It doesn't feel warm, Teddy," Mark said. Teddy looked at him unconvinced. "I'll go get a thermometer."

Mark came back and checked Ethan's temperature. "No fever."

"I'm sorry," Teddy apologized again. "I was just worried."

They said goodbye to the kids and left the room.

"Babe," Mark said stopping Teddy from walking away. "Kids get sick. And Ethan will too."

"I never thought I'd be this overprotective," Teddy said.

Mark smiled at her. "I knew you would."

"How?"

"Cause I knew you'd be a great mom."

* * *

"No way," Mark protested.

"What?" Callie asked.

"Her outfit," Mark clarified.

"She's wearing a cute little dress," Callie said.

"Yeah little being the keyword," Mark said. "It's too short."

"Mark, she's four," Callie said. "It's her first day of preschool."

"If she dresses like this when she's four imagine how she'll dress when she's fourteen," Mark argued.

Callie sighed and called out for Arizona who came downstairs for the tiebreaker. "Is Sophia's outfit okay?"

Arizona looked. "She looks adorable."

"See," Callie said to Mark.

"Fine but when our daughter becomes a hooker I'm blaming it on you guys," Mark said.

* * *

Teddy and Mark woke up when they felt Sophia jumping wildly on the bed.

"Wake up! Wake up! Santa came!" Sophia yelled.

"We're up," Mark grumbled rolling over hoping to get more sleep.

"No, daddy. Get out of bed!" Sophia said. Sophia eventually got them up and they got dressed to go across the street where the presents were.

Teddy sat Ethan down next to Sophia on the floor by the Christmas tree.

Sophia put a present in front of Ethan and one in front of herself. She helped Ethan open his first by giving him a piece to tear. Then she continued to open her gift.

Ethan was amused by the crinkling of the wrapping paper and Sophia's reactions to her presents were great. Christmas was great and they spent the whole day together despite a few pages from the hospital.

* * *

"Hey," Mark said sneaking up behind Teddy and wrapping his arm around her waist.

Teddy turned around and kissed him. "Hi."

"Callie and Arizona are going to watch Ethan tonight," Mark said. "I made dinner reservations for seven."

"You're the greatest," Teddy said, kissing him again.

* * *

"God, this food is great," Teddy said, playing with Mark's fingers as she ate her dinner.

"Dessert's even better," Mark said seductively.

"Can't wait," Teddy said, squeezing his hand. They hurried home after dinner. Teddy tried to unlock the door but found it hard while Mark was breathing on her neck. She got the door open and they shut it quickly behind them. Their lips found each other and their jackets were pushed off and left on the floor. They tried to find their way to the stairs but failed and instead collapsed onto the couch.

Teddy pulled off Mark's shirt and touched his perfect abs. She reached for his belt buckle and he helped her push down his pants and boxers. She stroked his penis until he begged her stop. He tore off her shirt and unclasped her bra in one slick movement and replaced them with his mouth. He then unbuttoned her pants and explored her further until she pleaded him to go inside her. He obeyed immediately and thrust into her making her moan. They came within minutes and relaxed on the couch for a while before making their way to the bed.


End file.
